Kiosk or vending booths may be used to provide engraved tags or nameplates, such as those attached to the collar of a pet. In this example, the user selects the style of the tag and the type of font to be used. After the necessary steps have been completed, then the tag is dispensed from the kiosk. Although effective, there is still a need to provide other types of kiosks or vending booths providing personalized tags or nameplates.